Wireless communications may be used in a wide variety of applications and for a variety of uses. Because of the many uses, portions of a frequency spectrum (commonly referred to as “bands”) used for wireless communications may be designated for certain uses to help reduce interference.
Additionally, in a wireless communication system, communication may occur as uplink communications and downlink communications. Uplink communications refer to communications that originate at a wireless communication device (referred to hereinafter as “wireless device”) and that are transmitted to an access point (e.g., base station, remote radio head, wireless router, etc.) associated with the wireless communication system. Downlink communications refer to communications from the access point to the wireless device.
Frequency ranges (often referred to as “frequency bands” or “bands”) within the frequency spectrum may be designated for use by the wireless communication system. In some instances, a designated band may include an uplink band for uplink communications and a downlink band used for downlink communications. In some instances, the frequency ranges associated with the uplink and downlink bands within the designated band may be separated by a certain degree of frequency spacing referred to as a guard band. The guard band may help reduce interference between signals transmitted in the uplink band and the downlink band.
In some instances, a wireless communication system may be configured to operate in multiple designated frequency bands (e.g., a first communication band and a second communication band) that may each include uplink and downlink bands. In some of these instances, the downlink band associated with the first communication band (“first downlink band”) may be spectrally adjacent to the downlink band associated with the second communication band (“second downlink band”), while the uplink bands associated with the first and second communication bands (“first uplink band” and “second uplink band,” respectively) may be separated by a guard band, that may include the first and second downlink bands. In other instances, the first uplink band may be spectrally adjacent to the second uplink band, while the first and second downlink bands associated with the first and second communication bands may be separated by a guard band that may include the first and second uplink bands. A wireless communication system configured to operate in the first communication band and the second communication band may experience problems processing wireless communication signals when the uplink bands or the downlink bands of the first and second communication bands are spectrally adjacent and/or the corresponding downlink or uplink bands are not spectrally adjacent.
Additionally, in these or other instances, the guard bands between bands may be substantially narrow. Filtering two bands that may be separated by a narrow guard band (e.g., a guard band less than 30 megahertz) may also be difficult and/or may add cost to systems configured to process the signals.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.